elfenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bidayn
Bidayn ist eine Elfe aus Arkadien von kleiner, zarter Gestalt und schwarzem Haar.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 183 Nach ihrer Ausbildung zur Drachenelfe verschreibt sie sich dem Goldenen. Geschichte Drachenelfen Jugend Bidayn wuchs in einem Palast am Meer auf. Zur Wintersonnenwende jeden Jahres kommen die Drachen von Ischemon und fordern drei junge Frauen. Bidayn gehörte eines Tages zu den Auserwählen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 183 Schülerin des Schwebenden Meisters Sie wurde eine Schülerin des Schwebenden Meisters und war sehr begabt in der Magie und konnte sogar schweben. Kurz nachdem Nandalee von Gonvalon zum Schwebenden Meister gebracht wurde, spricht Bidayn sie an. Sie erklärte Nandalee, dass sie die anderen stört, wenn sie laut redet, und dass die anderen sie meiden und nicht leiden können, weil sie sofort den Platz erhielt, den die "Lieblinge des Schwebenden Meisters" erhalten, obwohl sie erst neu ist. Doch Nandalee kümmert es nicht, was die anderen von ihr halten, wobei sie sich mit Bidayn anfreundet.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 181ff Bidayn ist dabei als Sayn von innen heraus zerfetzt wird. Sie erklärte Nandalee, dass Schüler manchmal sterben, weil sie falsch Zauber weben. Doch sie erklärt auch schluchzend, dass kein Schüler jemals so blutig gestorben sei.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 322 Als Nandalee aber von Gonvalon und Ailyn weg gebracht wurde, weil sie offenbar aus Versehen Sayn tötete, musste Bidayn mitkommen, da sie ein Band mit Nandalee hatte und so ein Unfall nicht noch einmal geschehen sollte.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 343ff Die Weiße Halle Bidayn kam mit Nandalee in die Weiße Halle. Das Training sagte ihr zunächst überhaupt nicht zu und sie brach beim Konditionstraining sogar zusammen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 354ff Doch schließlich meisterte sie auch das. Die Drachenelfe Lyvianne wird ihr als persönliche Lehrerin zur Seite gestellt. Sie möchte vor allem ihr magisches Talent fördern.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 387 Bidayn hielt ihre Freundin Nandalee für verrückt, da diese kein Kobold in ihr Zimmer ließ und auch wegen der Misteldrossel, die sie Piep nannte. Sie versucht sie davon abzubringen, in ihren freien Stunden mit dem Bogen zu üben. Nandalee hört jedoch nicht auf sie und beide gehen für eine Weile getrennte Wege.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 402ff Lyvianne zeigte ihr ein verborgenes, magisches Fenster in der Bibliothek, durch welches früher die Drachen zu den Drachenelfen sprachen, um Befehle zu erteilen. Die Elfen konnten sogar durch das Fenster zu dem jeweiligen Drachen reisen. Doch war das Fenster nicht ungefährlich und tötete sogar Elfen, von welchen nichts weiter als ein Blutfleck übrig war. Lyvianne bringt ihr auch einen Drachenzauber bei, in der sie die Zeit verzögern kann und so voraussichtlich die Schwertkampfübungen besser meistern kann.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 410ff Sie erzählte Nandalee, ihrer einzigen Freundin, von dem Fenster. Diese ging sogleich dorthin und wurde "aufgesaugt". Bidayn gab sich dafür die Schuld und ging nicht mehr zu dem Fenster.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 551 Sie und Gonvalon trauerten sehr um Nandalee, da sie beide dachten sie sei tot, obwohl diese eigentlich nur beim Dunklen im Jadegarten war.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 620 Auftrag Nachtatems Eines Nachts wurde Bidayn von Nodon entführt. Durch das verborgene Fenster reisen sie in die Pyramide des Jadegartens. Nachtatem erläutert ihr, dass Nandalee lebt und sie ihr bei einer geheimen Mission als geübte Zauberweberin helfen soll.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 871ff Der Dunkle trug Bidayn, Gonvalon und Nandalee auf, nach Nangog zu gehen, um die Welt kennenzulernen. Nandalee hatte sich unterdessen ein Schwert erwählt: Todbringer, den Zweihänder mit einer unheimlichen magischen Aura, die dafür gemacht wurde, Unsterbliche zu verletzen und von der es heißt, dass jeder Träger stirbt. Gonvalon ist davon entsetzt, doch Nandalee schert dies nicht. Bidayn wusste selbst, dass sie für die anderen nur Ballast war und sie behinderte.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 880ff Doch als Nandalee einmal alleine wandert, wird sie von einem grünen Rauch besessen, der ihr in den Mund eindringt - ein Grüner Geist.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 901 Ihr Verhalten ist von da an höchst seltsam. Sie wandern zunächst weiter zu einer luwischen Stadt, die von einem Erdbeben gekennzeichnet ist.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 911ff Nandalee rempelt einen Priester und erregt dadurch Aufmerksamkeit. Sie geben sich durch die strenge Gliederung des luwischen Staatsystem unterwürfig. Vom Hauptmann Zuru werden sie darauf abgeführt, der sie für Bedienste des Hüter der Feuer hält. Gegen Gold verschafft er ihnen Platz auf den einlaufenden Wolkensammlern Kurz darauf erfahren sie, dass Nandalee von einem Grünen Geist besessen istDrachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 925ff Er will sie an einen Ort führen an dem sie Nangog verstehen sollen. Sie reisen auf einem der drei Wolkenschiffe des Piraten Tarkon Eisenzunge. Kurz vor der Schlacht über dem brennenden Berg will der Schiffsführer Gonvalon loswerden und nur die Frauen mit zur Wolkenstadt führen. Daraufhin kommt es zum Kampf der drei Elfen gegen die Schiffsbesatzung. Bidayn wird verletzt und der Grüne Geist sorgt dafür, dass Bidayn am Schiffsbaum geheilt wird und der Wolkensammler aus der Formation ausbricht und dem Dschungel entgegen sinkt.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 947ff Er möchte sie zu einer Höhle führen, in der sich lauter grüne Kristalle befinden.Der Grüne Geist erzählte ihnen nämlich außerdem, dass ein Devanthar hinter ihnen her ist, weshalb sie die Welt schnellstmöglich verlassen müssen. In der Höhle verlässt der Geist Nandalees Körper und weist sie an sich an den Kristall zu legen, um diese Welt zu erfahren.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 995 Alle drei sehen eine Frau. Diese ist zornig, weil die Menschen Dinge mit der Welt machen, die ihr nicht gefallen. Gonvalon hält dies allerdings nur für einen Traum. Sie wachen auf, als sich ein Mensch mit blank gezogenem Schwert über sie beugt. Ohne ihres Wissens ist dies der Unsterbliche Aaron. Er rennt hinaus und lässt seine Truppen die Höhle einkreisen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 1014ff Bidayn nutzt dann ihre Magie, damit sie fliehen können. Bidayn verändert die Zeit und während für sie alles langsamer erscheint, ist sie für die anderen unglaublich schnell. Sie eilt zu dem Albenstern und öffnet ihn, wird aber schließlich von dem magischen Netz erdrückt und extrem verwundet, da sie die Welt zu sehr verändert hatte und die Welt sich gegen so etwas wehrt.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 1020ff Der Devanthar, der sich als der Ebermann herausstellt, eilt zu ihr und rettet ihr das Leben, indem er etwas Schreckliches tat: Er löschte an einem Fleck alle Magie und keine Magie wird dort jemals wieder sein oder gewoben werden. Dann befragte er Bidayn und schnitt ihr mit einem Schnipsen zwei Finger ab.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 1028 Doch Nandalee eilt zu ihr, denn sie hat Bidayns Schrei gehört. Sie greift unterdessen den Devanthar an und dieser schreckt vor ihrerm Zweihänder, Todbringer, zurück. Die drei schaffen es, durch den Albenstern zu fliehen. Doch nur, weil der Devanthar ihnen nicht folgen wollte, weil er auf der anderen Seite etwas sehr Mächtiges spürte.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 1029ff Gonvalon, Nandalee und Bidayn berichteten fünf Tage nach ihrer Ankunft im Jadegarten Nachtatem, was sie auf Nangog erlebt haben. Doch Bidayn ist seit dem Geschehen und der Begegnung mit dem Ebermann verändert. Nandalee erklärt dem Dunklen von der Person, die sie in der Kristallhöhle im Schlaf sahen, doch Gonvalon tut dies als Traum ab. Dann gehen er und Bidayn auf Befehl des Dunklen und Nandalee erfährt von ihm, dass die Weltenschöpferin Nangog zu ihnen gesprochen hat.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 1055ff Die Windgängerin Ausspähung der Zugänge der Tiefen Stadt Gemeinsam mit Nandalee und zwei Maurawanen, Cullayn und Tylwyth, hatte Bidayn den Auftrag, die Zwerge der Tiefen Stadt auszuspähen, da diese den Schwebenden Meister getötet haben. Bidayn hatte dabei den geheimen Auftrag, zu sehen, gegen welche Zauber die Zwerge empfänglich und/oder immun sind. Sie lockt sie mit Geräuschen splitternder Äste an und verwirrt sie dadurch. Anschließend ziehen die Zwerge weiter. Nandalee ist erbost über ihr eigenmächtiges Handeln.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 24ff Der Angriff Die Himmelsschlangen rufen alle Drachenelfen (Meister wie Novizen) und dazu über 100 "mindere" Drachen zu sich.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), Seite 95 Sie lassen Lyvianne und Dylan den restlichen Drachenelfen den Angriffsplan erklären und schicken diese dann mit den Drachen über Drachenpfade an die ihnen zugewiesenen Angriffspunkte.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 165ff Lyvianne arrangiert, dass sie gemeinsam im selben Schacht in die Tiefe Stadt eindringen. Außerdem überzeugt Lyvianne sie sich völlig nackt in den Kampf gegen die Zwerge zu begeben.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 187ff Zusammen kämpfen sie gegen noch lebende Zwergenkrieger. Als ihnen jedoch ein größerer Trupp entgegenkommt, fliehen sie in einen Gang zurück. Dort finden sie den Leichnam von Coleen. Sie müssen diesen jedoch zurücklassen, da ihnen gewaltige Klingen entgegenkommen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 243ff Mit einem Zauber blockiert Lyvianne die Führungsschiene der Klingen. Kurz darauf taucht Gonvalon auf, der noch immer nach Nandalee sucht. Lyvianne und Bidayn helfen ihm, indem sie die Ambrustbolzen der Zwerge durch einen Zauber wieder zurückschicken.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 248ff Manipulation von Lyvianne In der Weißen Halle zurück, wollte Bidayn sich herausschleichen, um Nandalee dabei zu helfen, ihre Sippe zu retten. Doch Lyvianne erwischte sie, fand unbemerkt alles heraus und versprach ihr, niemanden etwas zu verraten, sollte sie nicht mit Nandalee folgen und wieder in die Halle zurückgehen, was sie folglich auch tut.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 378ff Die gefesselte Göttin Mission auf Nangog Nach der Zerstörung der Blauen Halle durch die Devanthar, wollen die Himmelsschlangen mit ihrem Teil des Herzens die gefesselte Göttin erwecken. Dazu sollen neben Bidayn die Drachenelfen Nodon und Lyvianne, sowie der nicht mehr zu ihnen zählende Gonvalon unter der Führung von Nandalee geschickt werden. Außer Nandalee, der niemand in die Gedanken schauen kann, wird aber niemand in den Plan eingeweiht.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 118ff. Reise zur Goldenen Stadt Über die Albenpfade gelangen sie in den Dschungel Nangogs. Nandalee nimmt erneut einen Grünen Geist auf.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 125ff. Dieser führt sie zu dem Wolkensammler Winterblau, der ihnen von Nangog zur Verfügung gestellt wird, um zur Goldenen Stadt zu reisen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 191ff. Quellen Kategorie:Übersicht Kategorie:Elfen Kategorie:Drachenelfen